Worlds Collide
by threeseries90
Summary: Two worlds exist and four crystals two bearing Light and the other bearing Darkness that prevent these worlds from mixing but now the crystal's powers are weakening by an unknown source can Squall and Zidane discover the reason behind the crystals faltering and save both their worlds.
1. Prolouge

Already I add another story and I have not finished the other one I know I must inform you that I tend to do that I do not know why but I do so anyway this is a crossover of 8 and 9 in the Final Fantasy franchise and it does of course belong to Square Enix and all. I bet you wonder why do I choose to do a Fan Fiction on VIII and IX well it is because they are absolutely both great Final Fantasy classics.

_Two worlds both different. Two heroes both different. Two heroines both different. And only one destiny one that is stormy and dangerous for these two worlds and for these four chosen ones. And their destiny will affect both these worlds in a way many would not think possible. On these two worlds exist two crystals that represent Light and Darkness as long as all four exist these two worlds are sealed away from the other. But their powers fade and so the worlds start colliding which is unbeknownst to the people of both worlds. The story starts on the first world in Balamb Garden._

Squall was a SeeD a Gunblade specialist and a Hero by all rights. Though he was more of a modest one and rather antisocial with most people he doesn't know. Squall laid in bed he had a nightmare last night about disappearing into nothing where did such a dream come from it seemed so real. Squall got out of bed and so made his way to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served.

Zell was there eating bread. "Hey Squall the bread is awesome you should try some," "No thank you," said Squall.~**(Did you know that In the Japanese version of FFVIII Zell's favorite food is actually Japanese bread instead of hot dogs)**~ Squall just sat down with his arms crossed wondering what was the dream about. "Hey Zell have you ever wondered what it would be like if someone where to just simply fade away in nothing?" asked Squall looking at his palm "I don't know something on your mind?" said Zell with his mouth full of bread "Maybe" was the only response. "Oh yeah uh we and the others are supposed to meet Cid and Edea at the conference room afternoon for some kind of briefing on some sort of mission it sounds important," said Zell "Alright I will meet you there," said Squall as he got up to get his breakfast.

Meanwhile along the shore line near where Balamb Garden was Rinoa was sitting on the beach simply thinking to herself. She like Squall had a nightmare last night she was sleeping on the beach the same night she had the nightmare. Her nightmare was about seeing Squall enter through a door without and arch and then disappearing as the door closed and how she couldn't open the door and how it frightened her it seemed in the dream that she was left alone and would probably never see him again. _"Oh Rinoa what will become of Squall he swore to be my knight even if I turned into the world's enemy but would he?" _she said to herself. Rinoa suddenly heard singing coming from the ocean "Who is out there?" shouted Rinoa in confusion.

On the other world we meet Zidane he is a hero himself like Squall he is modest but unlike Squall he is a considerable skirt chaser and Thief. Zidane had only awoken from bed and so reflected on some strange hymn that he was hearing while he was sleeping it simply made it difficult to even sleep _"Fithos Lusec Wecos Venosec curious I heard that before at the Lifa tree,"_ said Zidane to himself. Zidane got out of bed to get breakfast he didn't know weather he should tell Dagger or not. When Zidane got to the dinning room he found that breakfast was already setup for everyone and Captain Steiner was waiting for the Queen to arrive before taking his seat. "Morning Rust," said Zidane "Burgh eh good morning Sir Zidane," said Steiner as he saluted the Queen's fiancé. Zidane just stood in the corner waiting for Dagger (That is that is what Zidane calls her Dagger's actual name is Garnet). "Pardon me Zidane it is probably not any of my business but I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep that is not usual see uh are you... alright?" asked Steiner "Yeah I am fine I just had a rough night in bed that's all," said Zidane "Oh I see well Sir I believe there is nothing to be worrying about right now then," said Steiner. Queen Garnet came through the dinning room door being escorted by General Beatrix. "Morning everybody how is everyone?" said Garnet in her most formal manner "we're good thanks for asking," said Zidane "I am well your highness," said Steiner as he bowed before the Queen. "Steiner how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bow to me," said Garnet "Oh its just that I cant that is just... not right," said Steiner nervously. "Stand up Steiner," said Beatrix "Err yes General err my dear err General," said Steiner trying to balance out formalities and his affection to Beatrix. "Alright everybody lets just take our seats and eat alright," said Garnet whom was apparently getting a little impatient.

Everyone got into their seats and started eating their breakfast Zidane seemed a little hesitant while eating. "Zidane what is wrong you are hardly eating anything?" said Garnet with worry in her voice "I am fine," said Zidane Garnet then shook her head "No Zidane I am not buying that something is wrong," said Garnet who was being persistent with her fiancé "Alright here it goes when I was at the Lifa Tree with Kuja I thought I was going to die when the whole thing started collapsing when me and Kuja were beneath the roots I started hearing some woman saying Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec but there was no woman there at all and last night I heard the same words in my sleep," said Zidane apparently annoyed. "You believe it is of some significance Zidane?" asked Garnet "I don't know at all I mean when I think about it seems otherworldly in more ways than one," said Zidane who was looking down and his palm and his tail wrapped around his legs. Garnet looked at Zidane with worry and concern she didn't want anything bad to happen to him she just looked down at her pendant and held it in her fist.


	2. Mysterious song and mission breifing

It was after breakfast and Zidane was wandering outside the castle thinking to himself._ "Gee what is this could it have any significance in anyway I don't know what those words even represent they sound like creepy gibberish," _said Zidane to himself. Zidane remembered hearing the strange hymn while he was with Kuja down beneath the Lifa Tree Kuja didn't hear it at all while he did. Zidane thought to himself was it soul cage of course not it was a woman's voice then who? _"I just got to find out I am going to have to go back to the Lifa Tree I know Dagger will be upset but I have got to do this," _said Zidane to himself.

Beatrix then appeared looking at an apparently confused and angst Zidane "Zidane is there something wrong?" said Beatrix Zidane them looked at Beatrix with a serious look more serious than he usually is in fact "Are you planning something?" said Beatrix "Yeah I am going to the Lifa Tree and I am going alone," said Zidane who sounded determined. "You know the Queen will be disappointed if you just up and disappear like that you should go talk to her before going," said Beatrix obviously concerned for the Queen's fiancé.

Zidane than went to she his future wife Garnet and to tell her that he would be leaving for the Lifa Tree. "You are really leaving Zidane?" said Garnet with worry "Yeah I am sorry but I don't think I will be able to have any peace until I find out what is the significance of this strange hymn I just have to find out," said Zidane who seemed disappointed that he cannot stay with his beloved without having to bear the burden of angst and suspense. "I understand but please don't be gone for six months like last time understand?" said Garnet with a harsh tone "I... I cant make any promises Dagger I just don't know what to expect," said Zidane "Then at least guarantee that you will be back for my birthday we will be married a week after that," said Garnet beginning to feel hopeless "I promise," said Zidane "Thank you Zidane," said Garnet as she hugged him with a feeling if reassurance.

Zidane decided to travel by sea Garnet partitioned that a small but fast ship ought take him to the Outer Continent where the Lifa Tree was. Garnet watched the ship sail away towards the Outer Continent she then started singing their song just as a way of hope and prayer that Zidane will soon return.

Meanwhile back on the other world Rinoa was standing on the beach she could for no apparent reason hear Garnet singing. "Who is out there?" shouted Rinoa with confusion as she looked around her. _"What a beautiful song I wonder who is singing it my it sounds romantic defiantly heartwarming hehehe I like it," _said Rinoa to herself a bark then snapped Rinoa to her senses and the singing disappeared "Oh Angelo how are you boy?" said Rinoa to her dog whom was with her the whole time. Rinoa petted the back of Angelo's neck as she was thinking about the song she heard. "Hey Angelo you know I just heard a song coming from the ocean odd isn't it," said Rinoa "Oh haha I know now haha I better tell the boys back at the Garden to watch out cause there is a mermaid looking for breakfast hah and I thought that they were just stories," said Rinoa who was completely unaware of who was actually singing the song "Come on Angelo lets go back to the Garden oh just wait till everybody hears me they will think I am crazy," said Rinoa who was both excited and eager to tell everyone.

Meanwhile Squall, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie had all gathered in the conference room where Cid was expecting them. "I am glad you are all here now then I believe we shall get on with the briefing," said Cid "ALRIGHT WHAT IS THE MISSION HUH GOT A BUNCH OF TERRORISTS ASSASSINS HUH or is it just some dumb cleanup of a bunch of wild animals or ruffians wrecking havoc?" said Zell with curiosity as everyone just looked at him awkwardly at his yelling Cid then cleared his throat to speak "Well actually neither Mr. Dincht it is more like an otherworldly, extraordinary, unimaginable find," said Cid "WHOA sounds cool this is grabbing my attention," said Zell. "As you must know the Eshtar government expeditionists had discovered what appeared to be a wormhole in a large rock cave in the middle of the ocean the explorers went into the wormhole and came out speaking about seeing an alternate world," said Cid everyone simply gazed with amazement "NO... THAT IS AWESOME AN ALTERNATE WORLD THAT IS JUST MINDBLOWING," shouted Zell "An alternate world is this true?" asked Quistis with curiosity "We are currently with uncertainty the Eshtar government is currently keeping discretion with this discovery," said Cid (_So at least that idiot knows better then to spark panic throughout an entire nation then)_ thought Squall who was thinking about his father who was the president of Eshtar. "President Laguna will fill you in on the details when he arrives here and he is apparently late," said Cid. Laguna then appeared being escorted by Kiros and Ward _(Great that idiot is here)_ thought Squall as he looked at Laguna with resentment "Sorry I am late the attendants were complaining about where we were parking," said Laguna with a cheery smile "He tried parking right in front of the entrance to Garden," said Kiros _(What he tried parking in front of the entrance that is a no park zone you idiot)_ thought Squall "And we where lost because we had the map of Galbadia Garden instead of Balamb Garden," said Laguna with a more embarrassed look _(he used the wrong map) _thought Squall "I managed to find my way thanks to that lady in blue Rinoa I think her name was," said Laguna "That's her," said Squall neutrally "Oh hey sun how has your day been?" said Laguna "It just got bad with you showing up," said Squall bitterly Laguna just looked at his son who obviously didn't approve of him being his father.

"Well then now that I am here we can get down to brass-trucks," said Laguna "Uh don't you mean brass-tacks?" said Ward "Anyway as Cid probably already mentioned out explorers discovered a work mole in the middle of the sea," said Laguna "Worm hole," said Ward "The explorers went through the work mole and discovered what seemed to be an alternate world and wow was I going crazy with that discovery it seemed way to unbelievable to be real I thought they were crazy I almost had them kicked out for insanity until they showed me the work mole itself," said Laguna. "Now the reason Laguna requires the aid of SeeD is because the explorers are officially unable to defend themselves or afford an average escort SeeD on the other hand is a not profit elite mercenary organization therefore they chose us of course," said Cid. "Wow we are going to see a whole different world amazing," said Selphie looking dreamy "You might want to consider we would be entering an unknown and unfamiliar world with things we don't know and understand," said Irvine.


	3. A car with no breaks

Squall and his team left the conference room followed by Laguna, Kiros, and Ward and then finally Cid came out. Laguna approached his son and confronted him "Well I guess we should expect you by nightfall then," said Laguna "Whatever," said Squall "Gee did you have to say it like that Squall?" asked Selphie "I don't know maybe," said Squall as he watched Laguna leave. Squall then felt like something was slithering up his back it was Rinoa "Hey Squall watch out you got a mermaid about to bite you head off," said Rinoa in mischievous tone she then let out a childish growl and nearly knocked Squall down "Was doing that necessary?" asked Squall in curiosity to Rinoa's playfulness Quistis laughed "Rinoa tell us what has gotten you on that fantasy subject," said Quistis. "Well last night me and Angelo were playing on the beach we were there all night and we even slept in the sand," said Rinoa _(Well that would explain why I couldn't find her anywhere) _thought Squall "Whoa you were on the beach last night?" asked Irvine "Yeah anyway when morning came I heard someone singing this peculiar song but there was no one there but me and Angelo and then I thought impossible I thought they were just stories," said Rinoa "Mermaids hah I hear that if a mermaid kisses you-you would grow gills," said Irvine "Oh please we all know that is not true Mermaids eat MEN'S FLESH," shouted Rinoa in Zell's face making him jump and nearly toppling to the ground "Well I didnt," said Selphie "You don't think that they exist based on Rinoa hearing a song do you?" _(I didn't think the Griever was real)_ Squall thought "Maybe," said Squall. "How did the song go Rinoa?" asked Quistis "Well it went something like this: _Alone for a awhile I've been searching through the dark for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart I weave by picking up the pieces that remain melodies of life loves lost reframe, _That's all I can recall," said Rinoa. "We can worry about it another time we will be leaving soon," said Squall "Where are you going?" asked Rinoa "The Eshtarians discovered a worm hole in the middle of the ocean that leads to an alternate world," said Quistis "Worm hole alternate world?" said Rinoa in a more worried tone for she remembered the dream she had of the door and Squall going through it and never coming out and how she couldn't open it "what's wrong Rinoa?" asked Selphie "You alright?" asked Irvine "Its nothing I'm fine," said Rinoa in a reassuring tone but Squall could tell that she wasn't _(She doesn't look fine but whatever reason its not for me to pester out)_ Squall thought as he then left and then everyone else followed leaving Rinoa to her thoughts.

Laguna and his crew were making their way back to their car and were discussing matters about their meeting with his son and his team. "Man Squall seemed bitter as usual," said Kiros "Yeah I mean he is just so cold you know you think it might have something do with the fact that he was raised in an orphanage and never knew his parents?" asked Ward "Maybe I mean I just don't understand why he doesn't like me you know dammit I just wish I could have been there for him," said Laguna disappointedly "There-there buddy he will get to know you soon maybe you two just need to spend a vacation together perhaps," said Ward "Ward is right that could work boss," said Kiros. Kiros and Ward both heard footsteps while Laguna was trying to unlock his door "Hey Laguna its Squall's girl," Laguna then looked up and saw her coming. "President Laguna I need to talk to you," said Rinoa "Oh you don't have to use my title just call me Laguna okay," said Laguna "Alright Laguna I need you to take me with you," said Rinoa Laguna then got a leg cramp "Oww man... why do you want to come with us.. argh," said Laguna holding his cramped leg "Well I need to get to this worm hole before Squall does huh I know he will be mad at me for getting involved with one of his missions but its a matter of life and death plus concern," said Rinoa "Okay I wont argue with you I just hope you explain everything on the way," said Laguna "Boss are you sure about this?" asked Ward "I mean wont I have to sit in the back then not that I have a problem with it?" said Kiros "Well I could sit in the back with Ward its okay with me," said Rinoa "Uh I don't know," said Ward "Hey don't worry I am not going to tear out your heart and eat it big guy don't worry I don't even bite," said Rinoa "Alright then get in... my leg is feeling better now," said Laguna as he got into the driver's seat.

They were driving through the country side to the harbor. "So you are worried that if Squall goes through the work mole you will never see him again," said Laguna "Its called a worm hole and yes the dream I had could come true if I don't go with him through it I just know it," said Rinoa "Well you know what they say a girls got to look out for their subs," said Laguna "Hey don't you mean studs and also I never heard that before," said Kiros Rinoa giggled at Laguna's remark "That actually makes sense you know," said Rinoa "You know Laguna knew your mother," said Ward "Oh yeah your last name is Heartlly right?" said Laguna "Yes that's right," said Rinoa "So Julia had a daughter after all I had heard such rumors but I never thought it was true," said Laguna. "She is dead," said Rinoa Laguna just looked as though he was at a funeral "Hey Laguna you alright?" said Ward "Oh I'm fine I was just thinking that's all," said Laguna _(Oh man how I miss her Raine too I wish she were alive)_ Laguna thought. "Hey Laguna YOUR MISSING THE TURN," shouted Kiros Laguna then turned the wheel with lightning speed and turned in a near instant "Whoa how did you learn to do that?" asked Kiros "How do think my mom got me to school on time," said Laguna they were nearing town and would soon be at the harbor "You know the four of us all have something in common you know," said Laguna "Really what's that?" asked Rinoa "Well we've all been in... A CAR WITH NO BREAKS," shouted Laguna everyone then went into a panicked state as the car drove through stop lights and bashed through at least two stop signs. Laguna then got out a manual for getaway vehicles which he thought was a manual for cars without breaks "Okay if you cant stop then press twice on the breaks," said Laguna as he then pressed on the breaks twice then the car crashed into another car near a car station. "You used the wrong manual," said Kiros as he looked at the book in Laguna's hand. "YOU BASTARDS," said a man who got out of the car and he looked angry.

Laguna, Rinoa, Kiros, and Ward were all waiting at the car station after their crash. "You know I don't think that was an accident I think that someone had blew the breaks so that we would crash," said Laguna who was holding a bag of ice to his forehead because after the crash the guy from the car that Laguna crashed his car into had punched him in the forehead "You know your lucky that guy didn't punch you in the nose," said Kiros "Hey guys don't change the subject," said Laguna "Sorry boss," said Kiros "Who do you think would do that?" said Ward "It cant be a SeeD it just cant unless there is a rouge amidst us," said Rinoa "It could have been an assassination attempt," said Ward.

The head mechanic then came to inform them of the progress of the car repairs. "Ah you are the ones who owned the green limo zine right?" asked the head mechanic "That's us," said Kiros "Well it would appear as though and ice shard was run right through the breaks and caused a leak," said the head mechanic holding as he held out a large ice shard. "That is not something a common mercenary let alone a SeeD could do," said Kiros "He's right that is something that can only be made by a sorceress," said Ward the three men then looked at Rinoa "What I didn't do anything I asked for a ride that shouldn't mean I would damage the breaks," said Rinoa in protest "I know I know I just wanted your thoughts on the matter," said Laguna.


	4. Mysterys of the Void

Zidane had reached the Outer Continent after a long restless night. Zidane could see Madain Sari from where he was. _(Well good thing we landed on this part of the continent otherwise I would have to go through Conde Peti huh and without my wife) _thought Zidane remembering the event at Conde Peti 2 years back. "Alright ladies wait right here for me if I am not back within half a month then go back to Alexandria don't wait for me if I don't show up unless I were to show up in half a month that is," said Zidane to the Alexandrian soldiers whom were all females. Zidane made his way towards the mountain pass he had to make haste just to ensure he doesn't encounter any trouble. When he reached the mountain pass he was confronted by a band of Genomes wielding lances. "Hold it who are you state your business," said one of the Genomes. "Well I could ask what your business is I am Zidane Tribal," said Zidane. "Isn't he related to the mistress if his name is Zidane?" said one of the Genomes_ (Mistress?) _thought Zidane "You mean Mikoto? asked Zidane in curiosity "That must definitely be him," said one of the Genomes not bothering to answer his question "Come with us she will explain more," said one of the Genomes Zidane then obeyed them not bothering to question them knowing well they wont heed a question as being a question.

Meanwhile Garnet was in the library looking for answers on the words that Zidane mentioned. Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec what do those words mean, said Garnet to herself suddenly a scroll hit the back of her head while she was reading through one of the books she turned around expecting to see the one who threw it but no one was there. She then picked up the odd scroll and opened it.

_The rift between worlds is held closed by many ancient crystals bearing the powers of Light and Darkness all of which keeps the rift closed maintaining balance between them should one crystal loose its power the rift will open up a new path slowly but surely the world will then by claimed by the rift._

_(The Rift)_ thought Garnet _(What is the Rift's significance to Zidane's angst?)_ thought Garnet "It is a part of his current destiny," said an unknown speaker but with a familiar voice Garnet's eyes then widened at the sound of the voice and then she looked around the library and found no one. _(Impossible)_ thought Garnet who was apparently frightened she then closed the book and quickly left the library looking behind her every 30 seconds to make sure she wasn't being stalked. She made her way to her room and when she got there she noticed a scarlet letter a rather suspicious one. _(Who is this from?)_ thought Garnet on the back it said _For Zidane's eyes only. _Garnet thought she couldn't take any chances and so she tried to open it but it wouldn't open it was as though it were held together by cement and the paper was as hard as metal she couldn't open it she then tried chewing it open but it just wouldn't open she tried ripping it in half but it didn't work she then tried using Zidane's old dagger to open it but it didn't work she then tried burning it with a match but it didn't burn she was frustrated. Grrr why wont it open yelled Garnet in a frustrated tone. Steiner then came in and saluted "Is there something wrong you highness?" said Steiner "No nothing is wrong," said Garnet who then got an idea "Hey Steiner?" said Garnet "Yes my queen?" said Steiner "I found this suspicious letter in my room it says for Zidane's eyes only do you think you can deliver it to him and make sure nothing bad happens to him?" said Garnet "Why of course your highness I shall," said Steiner Beatrix then came bursting in knocking Steiner to the ground "Your highness there has been a break in at the library a tomb was stolen," shouted Beatrix Steiner then got on to his feet in surprise they then hurried down to the library.

When they reached the library they found that a chest was opened and the book that was in it gone. "What happened here?" questioned Garnet to the librarians "Well your highness someone must have broke into the castle and stole a very dangerous book with dangerous information," said a librarian "First tell me about the chest and how it works," said Garnet "I can explain that your highness the chest's lock is enchanted only a powerful magic user could have possibly opened the lock," said Beatrix _(Then it is as I feared but if he is alive then why didn't Zidane mention anything?)_ thought Garnet "Then the thief is a sorcerer but what can that book teach?" asked Steiner "The tomb was written by an evil sorcerous known as Famfrit," said a librarian "Who was Famfrit?" asked Beatrix "Actually I know who Famfrit is, she sought to become a goddess by consuming the world into the void or so the story goes," said Steiner "Then nothing in that book can be good," said Garnet "Famfrit was very powerful it took an army to defeat her in the past that book could hold some of her most dreadful secrets," said Steiner. "I understand General Beatrix," said Garnet "Yes your majesty," said Beatrix "I need you to put Alexandria on quarantine no one leave or enters Alexandrian borders understand and spread the news too," said Garnet "At once your highness," said Beatrix as she then took off. "Steiner I am afraid I cannot have you travel by ship seeing as Alexandria will be in quarantine you will have to use a boat to get to the Outer Continent," said Garnet "Understood I shall continue on even in the direst of circumstances," said Steiner "Good I am counting on you Steiner good luck," said Garnet.

Meanwhile Zidane was taken to Conde Peti by the Genomes the Dwarves were surprised that the Genomes had brought with them a stranger. "Hey is that the killer?" asked one of the Dwarves "No this is the mistress's brother now let us pass at once," said one of the Genomes "Hmph alright just make sure he is not the killer," said the Dwarf "Now let us pass at once," said the Genome Yeah go on through and Rally-ho," said the Dwarf.


	5. Zidane's Angst (Suspisions)

Laguna, Kiros, Ward, and Rinoa walked to the harbor Laguna at certain points walked out into the cross walk without the cross signal causing everyone to stop while he was I the middle of cross walk and making everyone mad. "Hey Laguna you aren't supposed to be crossing the street unless the signal says you can," said Ward "Hey relax man its not like anyone got hurt," said Laguna "Yeah well maybe they would be late for work," said Kiros Laguna stood in the middle of the cross walk looking at the other three then a car crashed into another that was waiting for Laguna to get out of the way. "WHAT THE HELL WHATS WITH ALL THE TRAFFIC," said the same man with the car that Laguna crashed his car into before and earned a punch in the nose for "WHAT IS THIS YOU... YOU MORON THATS IT I AM SO GOING TO THRASH YOU," shouted the angry man as he hopped on top of his car and ran right toward Laguna with a sledgehammer but then he slipped and his face landed on the windshield of a woman's windshield scaring her, the woman then got out and flung her purse on the man with the sledgehammer "Geez man that was stupid what you hoped to impress a girl by running on top of cars and kissing her windshield you are so stupid man," said Laguna to the angry man who was being beaten by the angry woman. Everyone watched the awkward scene with the angry man and the angry woman and the moron that was in the way of the cars. Rinoa then went over to break up the scene "Okay stop that right now," said Rinoa as she stood in between them "Now you sir I know you hate Laguna but you must understand that he is not the brightest of folk but he means nobody any harm," said Rinoa to the angry man "And you madam forgive this guy he was just so angry with Laguna that he didn't notice that he was doing something stupid himself that led to him freaking you out I witnessed it," said Rinoa to the angry woman and after that they listened to Rinoa and got back into their cars "Wow you sure are good," said Laguna "Come on get off the street you goofball," said Rinoa as he then pushed Laguna to the other end of the cross walk with Kiros and Ward following them. Everyone then drove off on their business without further incident "Laguna you are insane you know that it was your fault it happened that is why you do not cross the road with out the signal," said Ward "Hey Ward your Ward right?" asked Rinoa "Yeah," said Ward "How come your voice sounds so iron?" asked Rinoa "Oh well you see I lost my voice a long time ago and so the Galbadians gave me a voice implant I know I sound like a robot but its better then being deaf," said Ward "Oh I am sorry Mr. Ward," said Rinoa _(That sure would explain it though) _thought Rinoa. "Well we are almost there so we go this way," said Laguna pointing to the right "Wrong way," said Kiros "Oh then we go this way," said Laguna pointing to the left "We go straight," said Kiros "Oh yeah that makes sense I can see the boat from here," said Laguna.

They made it to the boat where the Estharian scientists were waiting for them. "President Laguna how went your meeting with the SeeDs are they going to aid us?" asked the senior scientist "Of course they are; oh yeah is there somewhere where we can quarter this young lady she will be coming with us," said Laguna "Of course sir Laguna she shall have my quarters fear not," said the senior scientist. "Well then lets get on and smash this gas station," said Laguna "Don't you mean blow this hot dog stand?" said Kiros "Whatever get aboard," said Laguna.

Meanwhile in the other world Zidane is taken to his sister Mikoto. "Hello brother I see you have coincidently turned up here," said Mikoto "Yeah thank you now what is going on here?" said Zidane "I could tell you simply with words but first it would be easier if I showed you a couple things," said Mikoto. Zidane was then led to the Dwarves inn were there appeared to be two white sheets on the beds covering something. "What under that?" said Zidane Mikoto then left one of the sheets and revealed a dead dwarf "This Dwarf was slain him and his wife who were going to the Lifa Tree," said Mikoto she then put the sheet back over the Dwarf. "I don't get it they were murdered so how does it impact the Genomes?" asked Zidane "After they were killed I volunteered to have some of the Genomes inspect the Lifa Tree I sent two of them they haven't returned," said Mikoto "Yeah and so she decided that no one travels the mountain pass for our skins sake," said the Dwarf leader. "Yes and just to ensure whatever threat lies at hand doesn't reach this place I had Black Mages and Genomes patrol the pass," said Mikoto "And there is something else you should see," said Mikoto as she held out a weathered old dagger hilt "See this hilt when we pulled the dagger out of the victim the blade turned to dust," said Mikoto "Shouldn't you two be back on patrol?" said Mikoto to the two Genomes that were with Zidane "Yes mistress," said the Genomes as they left just then two Black Mages appeared "Miss Mikoto we have discovered a suspicious character at the mountain pass we have him with us," said one of the Black Mages the Black mages stepped aside and the suspicious character was Amarant who was being forced into the room by a Genome carrying a sword.

"Well-well if it isn't Amarant how have you been?" said Zidane "You should be able to tell look at me," said Amarant "Ah I recognize him what do you suppose we ought do with him," said Mikoto "Let him go of course," said Zidane "Alright but wait for some time I need to question him first," said Mikoto "What do you want with me?" asked Amarant "I wnt to know what you were doing at the mountain pass," said Mikoto "I was heading for the Lifa Tree for your information because of some stupid piece of paper that led directly to there something about a Rift," said Amarant "Show me that paper," said Mikoto "Fine then here," said Amarant as he held out a odd looking scroll Mikoto then took it and examined it _"The Lifa Tree holds the gate to the Rift," _said Mikoto as she red from the scroll "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Zidane "I have no idea," _(Could it have any connection with my dreams) _thought Zidane.

"You two will be spending the night here until morning and I will not take no for an answer," said Mikoto "Just what do you expect us to do?" asked Amarant "I expect some explanations to come to out minds overnight if not then you two have no business at the Lifa Tree for your own safety," said Mikoto.

Later that night Amarant remained up all night with Zidane sleeping restlessly hearing _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec _Zidane couldn't help it anymore and so woke up in the middle of the night "Dammit this is ridiculous unless I can find out what is haunting me in my sleep I am so going to die of exhaustion," said Zidane Amarant heard him but didn't respond to him _(I don't even want to know what it is he is talking about) _thought Amarant. Zidane then got out of bed and went to speak with Mikoto who was talking to all the Black Mages and Genomes that had returned from their patrols. "Zidane I sense you are angst and with fear," said Mikoto "Yeah every night when I go to sleep I hear a Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec whenever I sleep it just get louder every night and it is bloody infuriating and also I can trace it back to when I first heard it at the Lifa Tree," said Zidane "even now it is echoing in my ears," said Zidane "And so you believe there is something at the Lifa Tree that is haunting you?" said Mikoto "Yeah if I don't find out what it is I may be exhausted by the time it get so loud it sounds like the cheering of a whole crowd possibly even louder," said Zidane "I can sense it from you brother but you will not be aloud to go to the tree until morning for now you must sleep," said Mikoto as she then touched Zidanes forehead and then he fell into a silent sleep.


	6. The Knight and the Fisherman

Out at sea Steiner was in a row boat making as much effort as he can to make it to the Outer Continent. _(I mustn't fail the Queen I will get this letter to Zidane at all costs) _thought Steiner he checked the condition of the boat then made sure the sail was still catching wind everything seemed to be working out well. It was not long before Steiner strayed into a storm it was raining and it was windy _(Bloody hells it will not be easy making it through this storm but I must preserve for the Queen's sake for her fiancé I will go on) _thought Steiner. Suddenly a wave formed right beneath Steiner's boat it was then lifted upwards into the air and then Steiner and the boat then got flung into the air and the boat flipped while Steiner landed directly on to the but of the flipped boat. Steiner then noticed that the letter was missing _(Bloody hells the letter must be underwater I have got to get it) _thought Steiner.

Steiner descended underwater as the scarlet letter drifted right toward several old shipwrecks Steiner had heard many old legends about many undead sailors who have claimed the lives of many who drifted below the ocean but Steiner was not going to be intimidated by such legends as he pursued the letter right toward the sunken vessels there were several undead sailors waiting for Steiner a pirate captain grabbed the letter and taunted Steiner to come after him and so he did _(Heathens how dare they defile that letter I will have your heads you creatures) _thought Steiner who restrained himself from speaking afraid to loose his breath. Steiner then drew out his sword and tried to fight the undead pirates as he landed on his feet. Steiner fought the undead pirates but as he did he couldn't slay the captain whom was apparently the strongest; Steiner did not relent though he kept fighting the hordes of undead sailors even though Steiner managed to bring down the captain there was still undead sailors seeking to claim him and make him one of them. Steiner then grew impatient he then took out half of the undead sailors with a single **Stock Break. **Steiner then took the opportunity to get to the surface and get some air and when he did he then went back underwater and eliminated the rest of the undead sailors with a single **Climihazard. **Steiner then reclaimed the letter and went back to the surface.

Steiner returned to the surface only to realize that his boat was missing. Steiner was stranded in the middle of the ocean _(Damn I am stranded in the middle of the ocean NOOOOO I am doomed) _thought Steiner "OH YOUR HIGHNESS FORGIVE MY FAILURE I WILL NEVER MAKE IT," said Steiner "NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP I WILL PERSERVE NO MATTER WHAT I SHALL SWIM TILL THE DAY I DIE," said Steiner.

A large whirlpool suddenly started forming around Steiner it grew bigger and bigger as Steiner kept swimming away from the center but the force of the whirlpool got stronger as it got bigger until Steiner couldn't escape it as he was then sucked into it to an unknown fate.

Meanwhile in the other world Seifer and his gang were out off the coast of Fisherman's Horizon net fishing. It was nearing sunset and they had only caught so many fish with their net. "Dammit we have hardly got a damn load of the stuff how are we going to get rich on this stinking load?" said Seifer "I think we will get a huge load this time you know," said Raijin "Doubt it," said Fuijin "Yeah look the sun is nearly gone and look at the pitiful load we will never beat that jerk who caught all the damn good stuff," said Seifer "Man I am hating this day we barely have even a hunded," said Seifer there was then a tugging at the net "Yo Seifer I think we got a big load this time I can see it let reel it up you know," said Raijin "About damn time I swear I would have died of boredom reel the net up," said Seifer. They reeled up the net it was harder then the last several times they tried so they assumed that it was a lot of fish but when they reeled it on deck all they managed to fish out was a man in rusty armor.

When they landed their net on the deck the removed the netting from Steiner and wondered what he was. "What the heck is this a fossil or something?" said Seifer "How does someone die and not rot in any form you know?" said Raijin "Unexplainable," said Fuijin "Well it must be dead throw it back into the ocean before the ship smells like damn corpses," said Seifer as he kicked Steiner and then Steiner then woke up and spat out the sea water that was in his mouth the trio freaked out at the sudden awakening "Its alive," said Fuijin "We caught a living fossil or a missing link you know," said Raijin. "What is going on here?" shouted Steiner in surprise. "Well we fished out a giant tin can or something that's what," said Seifer Steiner was confused he didn't know what he meant by tin can.

"Ahem I am Captain Adelbert Steiner of Alexandria sirs and err madam and I am on a personal errand too...," Steiner was interrupted by Seifer all of a sudden "Captain of what filthy trash cans I mean look at you you're wearing the most stupid and ugly knight's armor I have ever seen you look like a walking talking rusty trash can," said Seifer "What why how dare you insult me show some respect you arrogant bastard," shouted Steiner "Or what you going to take my to the kingdom of Garbage and throw me in Garbage prison Captain Ironrust Fossil?" said Seifer Steiner did not take that well "Ironrust Foss... why you little my name is Adelbert Steiner and I will not take such insults lightly do you hear me?" said Steiner.


End file.
